


i'm falling for your eyes

by georgiehensley



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth really likes Jimmy’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm falling for your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crap, but happy birthday Lena! I kind of threw this together last minute, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Title taken from Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me".

Seth really likes Jimmy’s eyes. Sure, most people would say that brown eyes are boring, since the majority of people have brown eyes, but Seth thinks Jimmy’s are pretty (special… pretty special).

Like, when he’s doing something fun, his eyes will always seem to light up with glee, making him go from a grown, mature adult to almost seeming like a child, or an overly ecstatic puppy. (And even though he has brown hair, Seth’s always thought of Jimmy as a little golden retriever puppy. He’s always so energetic and happy like one. Sorry, wait, that wasn’t the point here.)

And when he laughs, his eyes almost sparkle in a way. And they tend to crinkle, too. Whenever Jimmy laughs, his eyes shut, his nose crinkles, and he always claps his hands. To Seth, it’s really an adorable sight.

But there are other times too when Seth likes Jimmy’s eyes. Like, whenever they fall on Seth, they always make Jimmy seem so in tune with whatever Seth may be saying, making him feel like he’s truly wanted.

Or, other times, like when Jimmy’s pupils are dilated, and he’s looking up at Seth, hoping for some sort of approval, or direction on what to do next. Seth sometimes finds him prettiest then.

Or—

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Jimmy asks, now staring at Seth, the light from the TV reflecting off his face.

“No reason.” Seth replies. “You’re just really pretty.” Jimmy giggles.

“Well, thank you.” He says, leaning over and pressing his lips to Seth’s.

Maybe it’s not just Jimmy’s eyes that Seth finds pretty. Maybe it’s just everything about him.


End file.
